Iceland's little problem
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: Ice and Nor have a massive argument what leaves Norway angry and desperate for revenge. How will this effect Iceland and the other Nordics with Iceland in his new condition?
1. Chapter 1

Norway was angry. His usual neutral feelings had gone. Iceland had gone too far and all the Nordics knew it. Even ice seemed a bit bewildered of what he had said. This was evident on his face. Wide eyed and mouth open but he still had a small amount of smugness in his eyes. Anyone could tell. Iceland had just said Norway wasn't a good big brother in a heated argument. On some occasions when they were all jokey he'd agree but whilst in the middle of an argument it was unheard of.

Finland stared in shock. Denmark mouth hung open in a speechlessness position, for once. Sweden had stopped reading and was watching with interest for the outcome, usual neutral face filled with interest. This was a bad sign.

Norway straightened out his posture and headed for his room. "Norge I didn't mean.." Iceland started but never got to finish. Norway had gone.

* * *

when Norway got to his room he thought about all the times Iceland had said he was a good big brother and never wanted a different one. That was when he was young, years ago. Time passes people change but Norway didn't think his little brother would actually go that far to bring a good memory a bad name.

As he decided to distract himself with doing some magic, an idea struck him. If Iceland would never say big brother now when he was older why not make him younger again and to serve as punishment, keep his memories.

As Norway started to write down the required ingredients, Iceland got a starter of what hell looks like.

* * *

"What the hell was that ice?!" Finland yelled, his usual mannerisms, forgotten. As the rest started yelling at him or watching whilst reading, Iceland stayed quiet. He knew he went too far and didn't need it to be rubbed into his face. He knew his brother loved being called 'big brother' and knew there was going to be a consequence to this. He sighed mentally, this wasn't over and was probably going to end bad.


	2. Chapter 2

As the others gave hell to Iceland, still going after an hour, Norway was just finishing up his potion. He knew potions were outdated and harder to put onto people but it was his turn to make dinner so he could easily pour it into Iceland's drink or on his food, drink would be preferable though. When he heard the shouting subside, he went down stairs to start on dinner.

When dinner was done, he layed it out on the table in the order of who usually sat where. When everyone sat down, he went and got the drinks, not forgetting to put the potion in Iceland's. He went back out to the dinning hall and gave everyone their drink. Everyone was shooting glares to Iceland who looked pretty down. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do but he didn't. It was a win win situation, Iceland learns a lesson and they all get to see baby Iceland again, who would witness the horrors of being a baby with a correct age mind.

Norway couldn't help but smile when he saw Iceland drink all the drink and request another cup. His plan was working and working so well.

When Norway was packing all the plates up at the end of the meal, he heard Iceland announce he was going to bed early. That confused the Nordics to no end, including Iceland but Norway knew this to be a side effect of the potion. He smiled. Tomorrow he was going to look forward to a childish shriek and the heavy stomp of a frantic Finland, Denmark and Sweden. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Iceland woke up feeling groggy. This wasn't unusual as it was a regular occurrence until you get the the fact that it was half six in the morning! He to noticed when he looked up blearily at his alarm clock. He was so suprised by this early morning encounter that his eyes went wide open and he nearly fell out of bed. Key word:nearly. Someone had decided to put cushions all around the outside of his bed. If it was a prank, it backfired. He smirked smugly at the reaction of the Dane when he found out whatever was planned failed. He assumed it was Denmark as who else would pull a prank.

 _That will teach him_ thought Iceland.

when he tried to get out of his covers he found that it was a lot easier and harder at the same time. Harder because the covers seemed to suffocate him and had gained weight but Iceland put it down to another part of Denmark's suposive prank. It was easier though cause it seemed a part of him had disappeared what then lead to the dreaded thought that was either Denmark had cut off his limbs or Norway had done something to him and the theory of Denmark was just after all, a Theory.

He looked at his hands to see they now seemed to be pudgy and very small. This made his eyes widen again and he inspected the rest of his body. He had shrunk. But then when he touched his face he changed his mind to instead of shrinking to deaging because he never cried and there were very obvious tears falling from his eyes. It was settled on that when he heard himself speak and yell a very angry but childlike shriek going " **Norway! What have you done?!"** This startled him so much that he didn't hear the well predicted stomps of three Nordics come storming in his bedroom till Denmark said in a very angry, worried but confident yell "what's going on Iceland?" With his axe out infront of him ready to kill if necessary and Sweden with his sword unsheathed holding it out Infront of him. This would of looked terrifying if Finland wasn't in the background hiding, shaking like a leaf. " **Norway happened!"** The Icelander yelled angrily. "Huh, what did he do? Where are you anyway?" Denmark asked, honestly not seeing Iceland.

Iceland looked around till he saw the problem, well opened his eyes first. This was weird. It appeared that he had jumped off his bed somehow and was now hiding under it, something he hadn't done in centuries. He felt ashamed. When they find out they were going to either cuddle him to death and treat him like a baby or scold him and remind him things like this happen when you mess with a magic user, one who is powerful enough to do something like this and make it last. Knowing his luck he'd probably get both but he preferred the latter, who wouldn't.

He looked around till he saw his puffin what gave him an idea. "I'm under the bed, mr puffin is here so I came to save him" he cringed at how childish that excuse was but it was the best way to keep his dignity now. "And why, I must ask, is he under the bed" Denmark teased, worry and anger gone along with his axe and Sweden's sword. "Did he get scared again. He hasn't been scared for a while or did Norway scare him last night when we told you what could happen, huh?" Denmark asked, still teasing. He stopped when Sweden gave him a look of death and hit him hard in the ribs.

When he heard what Denmark had said he face palmed, hard. It was the excuse he used as a child, must be getting his childish antics again. Mind changing to do a child's reflexes but his own thoughts. He shuddered. However, this was confused for a sob by the other Nordics seeing the shudder when he was told by a concerned Denmark "hey it's alright to get scared sometimes, why doesn't mr puffin come out with you and tell us what's wrong, yeah?" Iceland rolled his eyes and picked up mr puffin who let out an undignified squawk until he saw his master. His eyes visibly widened but decided to walk out with him, seeing Iceland shiver like he was crying. He also didn't want to Crush his now small master by sitting on his head or shoulder. He obviously knew it was him when he saw Iceland being as he had seen him at this age. He was granted immorality and human speech like other close animal friends to countries.

Iceland did feel relieved when he saw mr puffin, who chose not say anything about the situation, and walked out into the open. When he did he instantly dove his face into mr puffins back and cried, forgetting the fact his brothers were there and that being the reason.

* * *

The Nordics were shocked to say the least. They thought it suspicious, minus Denmark, that Iceland was acting like a child and hiding under his bed and using the lame puffin excuse like he had done all those centuries ago. It was forgotten when he came out as a child, obviously been at the mercy of one of Norway's cursed magic tricks.

This was all visible when Denmark started laughing, Finland had a disapproving face on at Iceland and Sweden was... Well he is quite hard to tell on his emotions but he loosened his posture from battle stance. They all got scared though, even Sweden,when they heard Norway come through the door and smiled maliciously at Iceland before saying "you had this coming _**little brother**_ ". At this snide remark Iceland looked up with a glare, only showing his eyes what were filled with tears and still falling down his face. when Norway saw this, his face softened and said "it was a potion". Everyone looked up, including mr puffin who was trying to get Iceland off his now snot covered feathers whilst giving him comfort. Mr puffin growled at hearing the words, this wasn't good and as quoted by Iceland earlier 'this can only end bad'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you do this to me, Norway?" Cried Iceland. "You needed a lesson so you got one. I will warn you though, you will have childish antics so when your scared you'll hide under the bed, you'll need naps again and who will probably suck you thumb when you do and have slight...accidents." Norway said, a smile tugging his lips when he finished and saw Iceland's eye widen at the prospect of acting like a child again. "Your about one and half years old, get used to it as it's not going to wear off anytime soon." He said smiling, and walking out the room.

Iceland sat on the floor and looked up at the Nordics left behind pleadingly. "Sorry ice but we don't know anything about magic. We warned you last night well enough. Still, it's quite nice having you as baby again." Finland said, smiling and reaching down to pick up the little Iceland. "I'm not a child, put me down!" Yelled Iceland, not liking the sensation of being picked up in the air at all. He kicked his legs till he got breathless, what was quite quick. "If you not a child why can't you get out of my grip and walk away, huh?" Finland replied, smiling as Iceland had a look of pure concentration on his face trying to think of something to say. "I'm not a child" Iceland whined, the best thing he had for a good comeback.

* * *

 _This is so unfair_ whined Iceland in his head. He had been given some of his old clothes and unfortunately, a diaper. _At least Norway has a bruise out of this._ Norway was nominated to be the one to change Iceland out of his overgrown clothes as he was the one to cast the spell and he also, unfortunately, wanted to be around Iceland as much as possible.

At this present moment he was in Norway's arms, doing everything he could to look intimidating what was just making Norway smirk and Denmark grin like the lunatic he is. He was also laughing at one point but thankfully, Sweden had Iceland's back as he also will have a matching jaw bruise to Norway.

He was set down on a kitchen chair to find out he couldn't even see over the table. At seeing this, Denmark laughed and went over to pick up Iceland and put him in his lap what obviously, Iceland was not happy with.

Because being deaged physically, his teeth were back to their original state and were baby teeth again so he wasn't going to be able to eat any hard foods what led to him now having to eat porridge, Norway's porridge. "How can you eat this noway?" Iceland asked to then cover his mouth at the mispronunciation. Denmark who was just stopping laughing at him not being able to see started laughing again. "Sorry ice. I can imagine you aren't going to be able to spell soon either so don't worry." Norway said, smirking. "It not fwair!" Iceland shouted, crying, not even trying to pronounce his words correctly to get his point made fast. "Hey ice, your getting a bit heavy, have you, well, you know?" Denmark asked, picking Iceland off him. Iceland blushed furiously as Denmark shouted for Finland to come rescue him and to get Sweden to get some scented candles. Personally, Iceland wanted to complain but he was starting to get uncomfortable in a wet diaper so stayed quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he was changed he got taken back to finish his breakfast with Denmark what was going all okay till he got a sudden urge. He felt he really needed to put his hands in the porridge and play with it. He didn't know why he just wanted to so being truthful to himself, he thrust his hands into it and started to play.

At seeing Iceland play scared Denmark, even more when he smiled and did a sort of giggle. "Ice? ICE! What are you doing?" He asked, terrified. "Two words:childish antics. I'll let that sink in a bit before I'll answer you questions" Norway said smugly, amused at his friends sudden worry over Iceland smiling. It was funny from his perspective. "He's going to freak when he sees the pictures" Norway again said. "What pict-offff. Oh those pictures. Could of turned off the flash." Denmark said, snapping out of his panic. "Huh, why am I covered in porridge?" Iceland questioned, bewildered. He was aware of his sudden urge but didn't know what had happened to himself afterwards. " you can just look at the pictures ice. I'm sure we'll get loads more and someday, we'll laugh about th- ow! What was that for?" Demark asked, rubbing his already bruised jaw. "Oh you know, making things up, lying, being a traitor and joining Norway. The list goes on" Iceland said, biting back tears. It hurt to hit the Dane but to keep his dignity, it had to be done.

"what's with all the shouting?" Finland asked, with a trailing Sweden. "Iceland is beating Denmark up and was doing a pretty good job of it till he started crying" Norway answered. "I'm not crying!" Explained Iceland, who the looked down at his hand when he felt something wet on it. He gave a puzzled expression and tried to think of what it could be until he got a response that startled him from Denmark. "Iceland meet tears, tears meet Iceland. You will be evil geniuses together and break many of our hearts to become our enemies. You two will get on fine- hey Norway knows them better than me though as he has to try to get over the fact I'm king of the-offf!" He stopped abruptly when Norway hit him in jaw(he is an easy target today). Sweden went over to rescue Iceland who clung to him to dear life for fear he was going to drop him."you can let go now Iceland" murmured Sweden in his Swedish accent. Iceland looked up at him confused till he saw he was up safe and was in no means necessary going to fall unless someone dared touch the Swedish man,which was very doubtful to happen. "Oh, sorry Sweden, not used to being picked up yet" Iceland whispered back. Sweden nodded and watched the argument occur between Norway and Denmark about the 'king of the north'. He stopped watching though when Finland shrieked by his shoulder and Denmark and Norway stopped fighting to see what was going on. It turned out that Sweden was a good bed as little Iceland had fallen asleep in his arms.

sweden walked into the sitting room with Iceland still asleep and turned on the t.v. and kept it on a low volume to help Iceland stay asleep. Sweden had to admit it to himself, but no one else, that Iceland was a cute baby and quite easy to make arguments end. No wonder why his country had no army.


End file.
